


Haunted forest and Jennas wish

by ria213



Series: Memoirs of Caspian [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Series: Memoirs of Caspian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538851





	Haunted forest and Jennas wish

Jenna had no idea where she was or how she got here, all her mind could focus on was the searing pain pounding in her head. She couldn't actually make sense of her surroundings, other then the fact that the ground was cold and wet. Hesitantly, Jenna moved her arms slowly before gingerly pushing herself up off the ground. The agonizing pain that followed the movement quickly put that idea to rest though. Her leg was on fire! god the pain was unbearable! Whimpering, Jenna glanced down her body only to sob at the sight of her ankle caught in a bear trap.

_ 'Oh god, oh god someone help me! Oh god it hurts! it hurts!'_ Blinking away the tears in her eyes, Jenna glanced around and quickly took notice of her surroundings. She was in a small forest clearing. Sobbing, she tried to keep her breaths even, even as her panic and terror started rising. She had no idea how she got here and she couldn't fathom how her ankle became caught in the bear trap. The last thing she remembered was walking home from school! she had stayed later then usual to help with the prom committee and it had gotten dark.

Digging her fingers into the ground Jenna whimpered as she tried to keep the tears falling down her cheeks at bay. She failed miserably and her breathing started picking up pace as the fear of being trapped there started filtering through her mind. What if someone never finds her?! Panting, her thoughts spiraled, bringing her muddied hands up to her face she cried into her palms.

_ 'I want to go home! oh god I want to go home! please someone find me! please! oh god Daddy!'_ Sobbing through snot and tears Jenna almost didn't hear the snapping of a branch. Looking up, she tried to see through the darkened trees, the shadows made by the full moon making everything that much more haunting. But she could see nothing, there was only shadows. Abruptly a startling glance of white filtered through the trees, almost dance like in its movements. Relief filtered throughout her body, someone was here! she had help!

"Hello! someone, please help me!" Jenna screamed into the night, hoping with all her heart that she wasn't just seeing things. That someone was actually there that might help her. Again she saw the startling white figure dance through the trees. The figures movements graceful and haunting as it danced throughout the forest floor. Suddenly, she heard a low dark laugh. It seemed to almost echo throughout the clearing in its sinister quality. Circling and embracing her with it's horrible intentions as it slowly made its way through her body.

"Please, please help me..." She begged, hoping desperately that this person wouldn't hurt her. Unexpectedly a male voice sung throughout the clearing, his voice low and serious yet utterly captivating,

_"Look into my eyes,_

_ see what you've done inside,"_

Sang the figure as beautiful hazel eyes shone in the moonlight, the only thing visible in the darkened surroundings. His skin pure like Ivory and hair white as snow. Jenna felt dread spread within her soul as this beautiful man sung to her.

_ "The windows to my soul,_

_ no longer do they glow."_

Swiftly he disappeared from her sights as she heard him hum along to a tune she could not follow. It was hypnotizing and even slightly comforting even as it disturbed her to her very core. She wanted to go home, away from this man that filled her with dread and sorrow. Suddenly his voice called from behind her, soft and comforting, almost caressing her with his words.

_ "Shattered and confused, _

_don't worry, you'll be too..."_

Hands were suddenly pulling her upright, sitting her up even as hot agony shot up from her leg, her flesh being pulled apart as the bear trap remained stubbornly on the ground. His hands caressed her hair from her tear soaked face as he sung gently into her ears.

_"Broken and alone, _

_no longer do we glow..."_

All at once, he suddenly threw her to the side. Her hands just barely coming up to keep her upright as she cried out into the night with pain while he stepped down onto the trap, putting more pressure onto the claws that gripped her ankle. His captivating voice indifferent to both the pain and fear the clawed throughout her body. Tears ran once more unbroken down her face, as anxiety and bone crushing fear worked its way into her very soul. Oh god, he was going to kill her. This beautiful insane man was going to kill her.

_"Wail, scream and beg, _

_tears that you have shed,"_

He said as his hands gripped her hair and pulled her head back, stretching her neck as he forced her to look up into his eyes,

_"No longer will you cry,_

_ no longer will you beg."_

Intense hazel eyes suddenly turned sullen, as if she had just taken his favorite toy away. Though they still shone with a slight manic glee that told her how much he was enjoying this. Jenna's breathing was getting more and more difficult as her neck started to spasm from being pulled back for so long. But she dared not show how painful this was for her, God knows what he'd do to her is she spoke or made a sound.

_ "Death has come for you, _

_sooner then you knew, _

_shorter then I liked,"_

Sharp pain shot out of her back as he unexpectedly stabbed her, Jenna's screams rang out throughout the clearing as she cried for mercy, but all he did was pout and twist the knife. His eyes gleaming with dark satisfaction in the moonlight as he whispered.

_ "I was not done with you yet. "_

Hot agony spread within her back as he jerked the knife out of her. He stood there calmly before making his way in front of her, his eyes shining in sly amusement as he brought his hand up to her cheek. He patted her condescendingly before singing slyly

_ "Goodbye my little pet,_

_ I'll shalt see you again,_

_ but if you miss me still, _

_just think of this event."_

Quickly he brought the knife down once more, far to fast for her to react to or even see through her tears. All she could do was scream and wail as over and over again he brought that wicked knife down. Tearing and butchering and laughing with such sick sadistic glee. God she just wanted this to end, that's all. She just wanted this all to end. Jenna didn't even notice when he stopped. She was to consumed by the burning pain as she felt herself being flayed alive. It took her a moment to come back as she blinked through her tears.

He was crouched down in front of her, her blood staining his cloths and skin as he smiled at her impishly. She didn't even notice that his hands were cradling her face, staining it forever with her blood. Once he realized that he had her attention he sang softly, voice still sly with his amusement.

_ "The blood that I have spilled, _

_my smile and my craft, _

_think of all the pain you've suffered at me hands.."_

Slowly, eyes still staring intensely into hers, he brings his face forward. Gently rubbing his cheek along side her own before bringing his lips to her ears once more and whispered,

_ "For death may claim you now, _

_but I'll haunt you till thee end."_

Pulling back, he smiled at her maliciously once more before stabbing her in the throat. She could do nothing but stare as she choked on her own blood, a suffocating fear filling her so profoundly she couldn't do anything but cry and whimper. The last thing she saw was him caressing her cheek before darkness swallowed her whole.

At least the pain has stopped.


End file.
